


Time in Suramar

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Doggy Style, Epilogue, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Post-Coital, Sexual Frustration, Simultaneous Orgasm, Suramar (Warcraft), Survival, Wall Sex, World of Warcraft: Legion Spoilers, scouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Intro:The scouts’ warnings were justified; the city of Suramar was indeed a death trap, even for a seasoned tracker such as Edrik. The elven city was so vast in size that he didn’t realize he had entered it until it was too late. Several days had passed, and he still found himself wandering through its maze-like environments, encountering both abandoned ruins and royal squares teeming with murderous Nightborne elves. But he was no closer to escaping, and his rations had run out.
Relationships: Female Nightborne/Male Worgen





	Time in Suramar

The Nightfallen Resistance's warnings were justified; the city of Suramar was indeed a death trap, even for a seasoned tracker such as Edrik. The elven city was so vast in size that he didn’t realize he had entered it until it was too late. Several days had passed, and he still found himself wandering through its maze-like environments, encountering both abandoned ruins and royal squares teeming with murderous Nightborne elves. But he was no closer to escaping, and his rations had run out. He was forced to pilfer what he could from the markets without being seen. The elves had plenty of meat, bread and wine, but his growing sexual appetite remained unsated. That was, at least, until he met Antalu in a deserted part of the city – a young Nightborne outcast with whom he offered to share his food. At first she treated him with suspicion, but her hunger eventually convinced her to risk trusting the wolfman creature. She was enormously grateful upon finding the food pure and flavorful, and although Edrik didn’t understand a single word, she spoke for ages, stopping only to swallow her food or to giggle. Desperate, Edrik also tried to explain his situation, but to no avail. The meal had clearly replenished Antalu’s vigor; she now had a more affectionate look in her rosy eyes. There was no doubt of her intentions when she got up and began removing her garments, revealing her azure blue body. The young elf kissed Edrik lightly on the lips and walked to lean against a nearby stone wall, arching her back and presenting her firm, beautiful ass to Edrik. He grew hard in an instant. Eager but somewhat flustered, he disrobed and leapt to meet her. Antalu had clearly been wet for a while, for as tight as her pussy was, Edrik's giant knotted cock found no difficulty in sliding in. She let out a soft moan as he stretched her insides, pushing backwards to absorb every last inch of his length. It was not long before her hips moved fervently back and forth, prompting Gilnean Worgen to take her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, pounding her passionately and relentlessly from behind. With Antalu’s ass dampening the impact from each thrust, and her muscles tensing around his shaft, Edrik soon reached his climax. He tried to pull out, but was hindered by her hand. In a blissful moment, they came together – their juices spilling to the ground beneath them. On trembling legs and still catching her breath, Antalu spun around and kissed Edrik. Cheerful and satisfied, she sprang back into her clothes and motioned for her newfound friend to follow. They ventured through overgrown alleys, snuck through curling streets and abandoned ruins until they finally reached a broken archway. Edrik looked at her inquisitively. “Where are we?” he asked. Antalu only smiled enthusiastically and pointed into the distance. Edrik gazed through the archway again. He finally recognized the dense, uninhabited forest of Val'sharah. Feelings of relief and joy overwhelmed him, but they disappeared again when he turned around and found himself alone. Antalu had left him at the border. Only then did he realize that the sex had not been an act of gratitude – it had been a payment. And yet, he could not help but wish their paths would cross again one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
